The color of the sun
by Blahsblah2001
Summary: A one shot I wrote got lengthened a bit. SanzoGoku, yaoi, lemon. COMPLETE


Okay, I wrote a story called the annoying little voice. I dunno if you read it or not. Anyway, I lengthened it… a bit. I was seriously debating putting this on adultfanfiction, but I'm not allowed to get an account there for another three years. (DAMN CENSORSHIP LAWS!) So it's here. If yaoi lemons disturb you, TURN BACK NOW. I am not responsible for any mental scarring.

Gods, again with that VOICE.  
When it wasn't rambling about food or singing some made- up song about… well, food, usually, it was THIS. Or shit like this. Because this was rather new. It was freaking Sanzo out.  
It was keeping him awake, too.  
They were rooming together. Again. Why not? They'd been together a long time. Goku could remember when he first got out of that cave, everything was scary to him. He couldn't even sleep at night, unless Sanzo was there.  
And Sanzo was still there, on the other side of the room.  
But now… recently… Goku wanted him to be closer.  
And he wasn't sure why. He was sure Gojyo could tell him, the kappa liked to be close to all sorts of people… but he didn't want to ask the redhead.  
Because Sanzo might find out.  
Goku rolled over, putting his back to the monk, as if he could blot him out of his thoughts the same way.  
It didn't work.  
He didn't want Sanzo to know. If the blonde wanted to be close to him, that's where he would be. It's just the way Sanzo was.  
So if he wasn't there, it was because he didn't want to be.  
There weren't really coherent thoughts that came through… not exactly words, more like a jumble of images and words together. Most of the images that came through at night were imagined. THESE definitely were… because of the angle and also the fact that the things depicted had never happened.  
I'm never going to get to sleep like this. If the damn monkey wants his 'close' he'll get it, all right.  
Goku was lost in his thoughts, daydreams at night. He didn't sense the blonde coming until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It pulled his shoulder down onto the mattress. He got just a glimpse of blonde hair before the owner of the arm pressed their lips down against his in a rather forceful kiss.  
Goku forgot to breathe.  
The voice was absolutely silent for the first time since it's chattering had shown up years before. But there was a lot of shock. Stupid monkey.  
Don't give me that. You're the one who's been sending me mental smut for the last hour.  
Goku's eyes were closed, which was really a shame, because they were one of his best features. Sanzo would have grinned had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. He slid his tongue into Goku's open mouth, and those eyes flew open once again.  
Perfect. Let's see if we can keep them that way.  
Goku didn't want to stop looking at him. Golden hair… like the sun. He buried his fingers in the soft tresses, feeling what had never been allowed before. He was vaguely aware of a stirring heat within his body, further down.  
"Let go."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't get my shirt off if you won't let go of my hair."  
That made sense, on some level. Goku's fingers fell.  
Sanzo pulled his shirt off over his head. Along the way he realized that he was now straddling Goku's waist.  
Mostly, he knew this because of the pressure against him as he looked back down at the monkey, who still had his own shirt on.  
Slowly, he pulled at the bottom of the white fabric, drawing out of Goku's jeans. The younger man arched his back, and Sanzo finished getting it loose. Slowly, he slid his hands under it, tracing the muscles of Goku's abdomen. His hands were crushed between them as Goku pulled him down once again, kissing him hard. Something stroked the back of his neck, and he realized the monkey's hands were back in his hair.  
Two could play the wandering hands game.  
Goku moaned softly as the feel of Sanzo's fingers moved downward. His mouth moved downward as well, from Goku's mouth to his collarbone. The priest's body lifted off the younger man, giving his hands room to work. First thing was first: His jeans had to go.  
They were getting way too tight, anyway. Unfortunately, that meant he would have to get off Goku to remove them.  
Tear- offs can be removed a lot faster than tight black jeans, so it was no surprise that Goku was done first. When the other returned to the bed, he was ready. Sanzo kissed him again, and Goku took the opportunity to roll them over, pinning Sanzo to the bed.  
This effect was ruined a bit because at that point they started to slip off the side, and had to flail for a minute or so before returning to the middle. Goku kept his position.  
Oh, no. the stupid monkey could have pornographic daydreams. He sure as hell could kiss. But he was NOT going to be on top.  
And Sanzo was going to make this very clear… just as soon as Goku stopped kissing that particular spot.  
Goku was quickly discovering places that got reactions. For instance, Sanzo's collarbone was insanely sensitive. He scraped his teeth lightly over the skin, and felt Sanzo jerk against his bare abdomen in response. The feel of the older man's erection against him told him that he could go lower.

Conscious thought returned to Sanzo a second or two after his mind registered that Goku's mouth was no longer on top of him.  
And that's okay, because the stupid monkey isn't going to be on top anyway-

Goku could eat a meat bun in one bite. But there's no way he was going to get all of THAT into his mouth. He licked a bit of liquid off the end of Sanzo's erection, before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. Sanzo moaned. Nice sound.

So THAT'S why he wanted to be on top. Well, that was alright then…  
Words were buried in Sanzo's mind as other things took over. As Goku began to move up and down, he had to fight the urge to push his hips upward into Goku's mouth.

"Goku- I can't-"  
If Goku heard, he didn't respond. Sanzo's fingers entwined in his hair, trying to get him to listen.  
"I can't- GOKU!"

Sanzo came hard into his mouth, and Goku swallowed as fast as he could, tasting the salty liquid that poured from his lover. The fingers in his hair loosened, and he realized that Sanzo was saying his name, over and over. For the first time he noticed that the curls of pubic hair were the same color, the color of the sun.

Those golden eyes, looking up at him again. Their innocence was distorted a bit by the smear of white on their owner's cheek. The voice was once again making itself heard, expressing joy and all sorts of god things. Like it did when he bought the monkey meat buns, only times a hundred.  
It was good to know he outranked meat buns. Talk about ego boosters.  
He leaned up, licking it off. Goku turned, kissing him on the mouth again.  
And that's when Sanzo turned to tables.  
Goku found himself on the bottom again, Sanzo's warm weight pinning him to the bed.

Sanzo was denied some of Goku's fun. He had barely taken the younger man into his mouth that Goku came as well. And his hands were back in his golden hair.

"You okay?"  
"Mm- hmm."  
Goku's eyes were closed, and he was blissfully unaware of anything at all. If a band of demons had attacked-  
Well, it didn't matter, because Sanzo would have kicked their asses.  
Sanzo slowly worked his way back up Goku's body, listening to the moans the younger man made at certain spots. Goku's eyes opened again when he was kissed on the mouth. A hand almost unconsciously made it's way into Sanzo's hair, and the blonde almost laughed at the irony.  
If he wanted the dun, all he had to do was look into his own eyes.

"There's your damn 'close,' okay? Now go to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow."  
This couldn't keep happening. If the damn monkey was going to get attached to him, he was going to have to lobotomize himself. Do you know how WEIRD it is to get turned on by yourself?  
Well, it could be worse.  
The damn monkey could have gotten attached to Gojyo.  
Shuddering at the thought, Sanzo pulled the sleeping monkey a little closer, before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
